Trick and Treat
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Pour la soirée d'Halloween, Kidou et Fudou font le tour des maisons pour récolter des sucreries. 'Des bonbons ou un sort ' Il se pourrait que l'un d'eux récolte les deux.


C'était le soir d'halloween et les rues étaient envahies de groupes d'enfants en quête de bonbons, prêts à jeter de mauvais sorts sur ceux osant leur refuser les friandises tant convoitées.

Fudou considérait ce genre de comportement comme parfaitement puéril. Une perte de temps futile pour un butin dérisoire.

Kidou à ses côtés le regardait avec un sourire amusé, ses yeux carmins pour une fois visible. Fudou ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, fierté oblige, mais il adorait ce regard profond et sincère. Le garçon au crâne rasé, si l'on exceptait la mèche brune sur le sommet, esquissa un rictus qui n'était plus aussi méprisant qu'avant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, je te trouve mignon, c'est tout.

Fudou détourna le regard en rougissant. Kidou se mit à rire joyeusement.

Il n'avait pas tort. Avec son improbable costume de pingouin violacé dont il refusait de mettre la capuche, il était absolument adorable.

Fudou claqua la langue contre son palais et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, ses manches relevée jusqu'aux coudes. Il leva ses yeux clairs verts la porte à laquelle les deux garçons avaient sonnés alors qu'une toute petite vieille femme leur ouvrait enfin.

Faire le tour du quartier pour réclamer des bonbons, un comportement parfaitement puéril et une perte de temps que Fudou n'avait pas pu refuser à Kidou. Et en toute objectivité, pouvait-il vraiment considérer le temps comme perdu s'il était avec Kidou ?

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de manifester son agacement par une remarque acerbe.

_ Hé, la vioque ! Donne tes bonbons, et plus vite que ça !

La mamie parut profondément offensée par l'audace du jeune homme. Kidou soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

_ Désolé, mon ami ne connait pas la politesse…

_ C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne avec toi ! T'avais peur de quoi ? D'être tout seul ? De te retrouver dans le noir ? Ou des monstres d'Halloween, peut-être ?

_ Fudou… Tu es exaspérant !

La vieille dame referma doucement la porte, laissant les jeunes joueurs d'Inazuma Japan se disputer tout leur soul.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur marche, leurs sacs vides pendant au bout de leurs bras.

_oOo_

Kidou revint d'une maison et s'arrêta au pied du lampadaire contre lequel Fudou s'était appuyé pour l'attendre. Leur dispute finit, bien qu'aucun ne doutait qu'une autre se déclencherait avant la fin de la soirée, les deux compères avait mit au point un plan très simple pour remplir leurs sacs. Kidou et ses bonnes manières, malgré son effrayant déguisement de vampire avec sa traditionnelle cape rouge, se chargeait de tout pendant que Fudou attendait tranquillement que le temps passe, terrorisant les gamins qui passaient à sa portée pour tuer le temps.

Kidou partagea sa récolte avec son ami sans rechigner. Si le sac de Kidou était particulièrement lourd, celui de Fudou s'alléger d'instant en instant.

_ Tu en as encore mangé… Tu vas être malade ! Attends au moins d'être rentré chez toi pour te goinfrer ! J'ai pas envie de jouer les gardes-malades !

Fudou souffla d'un air dédaigneux avant d'engloutir un caramel, son regard délibérément provocant posé sur Le jeune homme à la queue de cheval châtain.

Les voir ainsi se quereller à longueur de journée rendait difficile à croire qu'ils puissent être amis. Et pourtant la relation qui les unissait était bien plus profonde qu'une simple amitié, ce que confirma Kidou en déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Fudou. Il s'écarta avec un sourire en coin.

_C'est sucré.

_ Ravale tes paroles niaises, abruti !

Fudou enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son costume de pingouin et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide alors que Kidou continuait de rire dans son dos.

_oOo_

Kidou revint une nouvelle fois vers Fudou et haussa un sourcil en le voyant se tenir le ventre avec une grimace douloureuse.

_ Ça va ?

Fudou lui adressa un regard exaspéré pour toute réponse. La réponse à cette question stupide n'était-elle pas évidente ?

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

_ La ferme.

Kidou se mit à rire, malgré la situation.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à glousser comme ça !?

_ Rien, rien… C'est juste que je repense à la phrase que disent les enfants : ''des bonbons ou un sort ?''… Dans ton cas, t'as récolté les deux !

_ Abruti !

_ Oui, c'est ça. En attendant je te ramène chez toi. Et arrête de manger des bonbons, tu vas aggraver ton cas !

Fudou claqua la langue contre son palais ave agacement.

_oOo_

Le quartier où vivait Fudou était loin d'être des plus rassurants. Les poubelles renversées, les bandes de squatteurs, et divers autre éléments du décor très folklorique le rendait particulièrement inquiétant la nuit. D'ailleurs, aucun enfant n'y trainait en cette soirée d'Halloween, préférant les rues bien mieux fréquentées.

L'immeuble où habitait Fudou, un bâtiment décrépi, était en parfait accord avec le style local.

Fudou y vivait seul depuis son départ d'Ehime pour étudier à Teikoku, à la fin du FFI, les bourses étant largement suffisante pour couvrir le loyer dérisoire d'un tel endroit. La seule fois où le sujet avait était abordé avec Kidou, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que prendre de la distance avec sa mère dépressive et presque folle était le mieux qui puisse lui arriver.

Kidou était déjà venu plusieurs fois chercher Fudou en bas de chez lui, mais jamais le brun ne l'avait laissé monter. Il avait honte de l'état lamentable du lieu où il vivait, surtout en le comparant à l'immense et luxueuse demeure de la famille Kidou !

Cette fois-là fit pourtant exception. Compte tenu du fait que Fudou ne parvenait plus à se tenir debout seul, ce qui rendait encore plus déplorable qu'à l'ordinaire son mauvais caractère, Kidou s'imposa chez lui.

Il le força à se mettre au lit et le menaça de l'attacher aux barreaux s'il essayait de se relever.

_ Je suis sûr que ça te plairait… Moi attaché, et toi…

_ Tu me sortiras tes remarques perverses plus tard.

Le regard froid de Kidou dissuada le brun de continuer à le provoquer. De toute façon il avait bien trop mal au ventre pour répondre.

Kidou l'observa en réfléchissant.

_ Je pourrais aller dans un magasin ouvert de nuit pour voir si je trouve quelque chose… J'ai entendu dire que le jus de tomate améliore la digestion, c'est ce qu'il te faut !

Fudou le regarda avec un air horrifié. Il avait les tomates en horreur et préférait être malade toute la nuit plutôt que d'en avaler.

_ Je t'interdis de me faire boire un truc pareil !

Kidou plissa les yeux d'un air amusé. Il aimait beaucoup voir Fudou avec cette expression. Il observa ensuite la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, les murs au papier peint décollé et taché d'humidité, le vieux linoléum arraché par endroit, l'armoire de seconde main…

_ Je sais, c'est pas reluisant.

Le garçon à la cape rouge baissa les yeux vers le malade et secoua la tête.

_ Moi je trouve ça admirable que tu es eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici pour vivre seul.

_ Tu parles, c'est déjà moi qui m'occupais de tout, à Ehime, à cause de l'autre idiote incapable de se secouer pour sortir du trou. Seul ici ou là-bas, y'a pas de grande différence !

_ Fudou…

_ Quoi ? J'ai jamais réussi à comprendre les gens qui se vautre dans leur malheur comme des porcs dans la fange et qui prennent leur pied à le faire ! Ma génitrice la première ! Tu peux me dire que je suis sans cœur de penser comme ça, je ne changerais pas de façon de penser. Quand t'as des problèmes, tu serres les dents et tu gardes la tête haute, c'est comme ça que je m'en suis toujours sorti !

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

Kidou n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'interrompre alors que Fudou exprimait ce qu'il ressentait, pour une fois.

Après sa tirade, le jeune homme brun resta silencieux de longues minutes, les mains sur son ventre toujours douloureux. Pourquoi diable avait-il mangé autant de sucreries !

Il glissa son regard clair vers Kidou et grimaça.

_ Au fait, je croyais que tu voulais pas jouer au garde-malade… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

_ Tu es très intelligent, Fudou, mais par moment tu poses vraiment des questions stupides.

_ Qui est stupide ?!

Le silence s'installe, sans pour autant être tendu. Les disputes faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation. Même se déclarer leurs sentiments s'était finit en prise de bec !

Fudou grimaça une nouvelle fois alors que son ventre se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Il rouvrit un œil en sentant les doigts de Kidou effleurer sa joue. Les yeux carmin du jeune homme étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

Fudou attrapa sa main et se redressa en le regardant avec un sérieux inhabituel.

_ Kidou… Mon discours sur les problèmes à gérer soi-même… N'en tiens pas compte. Si toi t'as des problèmes, je veux que tu m'en parles, OK ? Garde pas tout pour toi, comme lorsque Kageyama est mort.

_ Pourquoi moi j'aurai droit à un traitement de faveur ?

_ Parce que toi, c'est pas pareil. Beuh… Me sens pas bien du tout, d'un coup… Ça me réussit pas d'essayer de me comporter en petit-ami modèle.

Kidou se mit à rire et le força à se rallonger.

_ C'est manger trop de bonbons qui te réussit pas ! L'année prochaine, c'est moi seul qui porterais le sac.

Fudou esquissa ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire. Le simple fait que Kidou sous-entende qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble l'année suivante lui faisait plaisir. Cela impliquait que malgré son mauvais caractère, Kidou n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

_ Kidou ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ça te dérangerai pas de… de rester ici, cette nuit ?

Kidou plissa les yeux avec malice en souriant.

_ Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver seul ? Ou du noir, peut-être ? A moins que ce ne soit des monstres d'Halloween ?

_ Abruti !

Ils échangèrent un regard faussement courroucé avant de se mettre à rire. Celui de Fudou se transforma rapidement en grimaça douloureuse.

Kidou s'étendit à ses côtés avec un regard doux et posa sa main sur le ventre de Fudou. Ce simple contacte apaisa immédiatement le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux.

Kidou le regarda s'endormir et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Bonne nuit Fudou… SI l'année prochaine tu t'empiffres encore au point d'être malade, ça sera avec plaisir que je veillerais de nouveau sur toi…

_ Tais-toi et dors, abruti !


End file.
